It's Not So Bad After All
by Samstruck
Summary: Weechesters Fic. Sam and Dean have always been each other's light. This is a story that shows glimpses of their lives from Sam's first steps towards Dean and continues through the years. After all, they are each other's world and reason to go on...
1. Baby Steps

It's Not So Bad After All…

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, John, Bobby and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

Chapter-1

Baby Steps

_May 16__th__, 1984._

It was a lazy summer afternoon in every sense of the word. All the creepy-crawlies lay in their safe haven, asleep, not a single leaf rustled and the wind blew hot gusts of air which failed to add some more life to this lazy summer day.

In a rented apartment in Gardner, Johnson County, Kansas, John Winchester sat at the table writing in his journal while his eldest, a five year old Dean lay on his stomach on the floor, coloring in his book with his tongue peeking out from between his lips and his youngest, a recently turned one year old little Sammy busied himself with playing with his toys. Occasionally John looked up from his journal and checked on his boys. It was a peaceful scene and John smiled with a pang of grief when he thought about how Mary would have made sure their boys would be having fun in the summer Sun instead of sitting indoors. His smile fell and tears of longing welled in his eyes when he thought about how his beautiful Mary would have smacked him on the back of his head and pulled him to play with their boys. But looking at his boys now, safe and sound he felt the smile return. He still had them… He still had his precious sons.

Another hour passed uneventfully. Dean had moved onto another picture and Sammy was looking around with a bored and pouty face. He whined and bounced on his diaper clad bottom trying to get the attention of the two other people in the room. John just looked up for a second and when he saw nothing wrong, he fell back to jotting down information in his journal. Dean simply huffed and continued coloring the picture. Sammy looked disappointedly at the two of them and resolved to tapping his chubby, baby arms on the floor and whining loudly, trying once again to get their attention. But that had even less effect than his previous act, on John and Dean.

That's when it happened.

Sammy just looked at the two of them again and decided that moment that he had to be noticed…

And he did something he had never done before…

He took the support of the coffee table next to him and shakily rose to his feet. He fell back on his bottom at first but he didn't give up. And he didn't even notice that he finally had John's attention. He rose to his feet again with his shaky baby legs with full concentration and let go of the table…

He wobbled for a moment and looked like he was going to fall back again but he stabilized himself.

He turned towards Dean and slowly and shakily made his way towards his brother.

John just sat there, amazed at the sight before him….

His baby son's first steps…

And they were towards his brother…

He quietly tried to draw Dean's attention towards Sam.

"Dean…Dean! Look!" he said, not taking his eyes off even for a second from the joyous scene that was playing in front of his eyes.

Dean looked towards Sam and gasped. A bright smile lit up his face and he reached out his arms to encourage Sammy to continue walking towards him.

"Come on Sammy! That's it kiddo. Small steps. Come to big brother. Come on…" he encouraged with pride shining in his eyes and Sammy smiled a full gummy, happy smile at him and quickened his pace to get to his Dean as soon as possible.

John watched with growing pride at the scene that made his heart melt. His boys were special. Very special.

Sam quickly covered the distance between him and Dean and crashed into Dean with a squeal of joy. He hid his face in the crook of his neck and giggled when Dean lifted him and started smothering kisses on his chocolate brown locks. He took Dean's face in chubby hands and planted a slobbery kiss on Dean's cheek at which Dean laughed. He clung to Dean's neck like a monkey and smiled when Dean continued mumbling in his ears.

"I'm so proud of you Sammy! So proud baby brother…" he continued saying in Sam's ears.

John watched them and couldn't hold back anymore. He leapt towards his boys and swept them up in his strong arms. He twirled them around and laughed too as the screams of Sammy's and Dean's happy laughter reached his ears.

On the special occasion John took his boys out to get them ice creams. He watched his sons as Sammy fed Dean his ice cream all over his face and Dean fed Sam his.

Today was definitely a special day. So his son hadn't taken his first steps towards him but he knew that he couldn't feel more happier. This just showed that Sammy and Dean were inseparable. They were two peas in a pod. They shared a bond that no pair of siblings would…

No doubt, his boys were special…

_TBC…_

_Hey guys! 'm back with another weechesters story! I have a fetish for weechesters and that's why most of my fics are that!_

_Hope you guys liked it._

_More to come!_

_Reviews=Love_

_~Samstruck_


	2. Little Bundle of Mischief

It's Not So Bad After All…

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, John, Bobby and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

Chapter-2

Little Bundle of Mischief

_July 22__nd__, 1985_

Ever since Sammy started to walk, he was a little bundle of mischief. At every corner he was either trying to kill himself or kill others.

Today was a relatively normal day. The boys were at Bobby's house till John wrapped up his hunt in a nearby town and the veteran hunter was more than happy to have the two little boys turn his house into a home.

Dean was up as usual before Sam and helped Bobby prepare the pancake batter. A little while later, when Dean finished his bath Sammy started showing signs of waking up. Dean slowly woke his grumpy two year old brother up, brushed his barely-there teeth, bathed him, dressed him up and carried him all the way to the kitchen while Sammy clung to his neck like a monkey, still groggy and sleepy.

"Morning Sammy!" greeted Bobby as he saw the two brothers enter the kitchen.

"M'nig Unca' Bobby" said Sammy and raised his head up from Dean's shoulder to flash a smile.

"Guess what's for breakfast kiddo!" said Dean while he set Sam up on his booster seat.

"Pancas'?" asked Sammy looking excited at the thought of having the yummy, gooey pancakes.

"Yup! You guessed it right! Your favorite!" said Bobby as he set two plates of soft, hot and yummy pancakes in front of the two boys.

He cut Sammy's into small pieces, poured maple syrup on them and fed Sam who happily chomped away.

They should have expected it. It was Sammy after all! After sitting Sam down on the living room carpet with cartoons playing on the television and toys scattered around him, Dean had gone to Bobby's library to read the new story book that Bobby had got him while Bobby went to work on a car in the junkyard.

At first Sam was engrossed in the cartoons showing on TV and occasionally giggled when something silly came up. Then he engaged himself in playing with his toys when the cartoons lost their charm on him.

But he got bored of playing and watching eventually and looked around for new things that he would find amusing.

That's when he saw it.

It was sitting there harmlessly, abandoned on the coffee table. It was a pretty big and heavy book but nothing ever stopped little Sammy Winchester now did it?

He stood up, walked over to the coffee table and looked at the book curiously.

He then scrambled onto the coffee table and opened a few pages. He peered at the black and white print and frowned. He closed it and watched it for a while. Then he tapped him fists at it and hit it, grunting at its hard cover.

Then, he took the book and hit it on his head…

He yelped in pain with tears welling in his eyes and he threw the offending object down. He rubbed his head and tears fell down his cheeks. He got down in haste and started crying.

He hit the book a couple of times and kicked it in the anger of being hurt.

He wailed and continued kicking the book.

"Bad boy! Bad boy!" he kept on saying as he kicked and punched and hit the book.

Dean ran into the living room when he heard Sam crying.

He instantly held Sammy close and soothed him as Sam sobbed into his chest still muttering "Bad boy!" under his breath.

Dean looked at the book, puzzled at why Sammy was kicking at it and crying.

He pulled Sam back and looked him right in the eye.

"Sammy, what happened runt?" he asked while wiping away the snot and tears from Sammy's baby face with his jacket.

"Bad boy! Hurt Sammy!" said Sam accusingly pointing towards the book and kicking it again to make his point.

"What did it do?" asked Dean, puzzled at how the book had hurt his little brother.

"Hurt Sammy here!" said Sam pointing at his head where the skin had reddened a little.

Dean giggled as he realized what must've happened and pulled Sammy into a hug again.

Leave it to his little brother to get into a disagreement with a book when left on his own for just a little while.

He hit the book once and said "Bad boy!" and turned to Sam who was smiling at him at having hit his enemy.

"Kiss?" asked Sam with his puppy dog eyes, pointing towards his injured head.

Dean smiled and kissed his wound all better and earned a kiss on his cheek in return.

Dean moved the book back onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch with his little brother snuggled at his side to watch 'Thundercats'.

When Dean was about to doze off, Sammy retrieved the book from the coffee table and hit Dean on the head with a mischievous grin on his face.

Dean startled awake and looked at Sam who held the book with a naughty smile.

"Sammy, bad boy?" asked Sam with a knowing, naughty smile and Dean copied his expression.

"You little fox!" said Dean and started tickling Sam.

Sam shrieked and tried to duck out from under Dean's arm but Dean held him tight for a while with his tickles.

But then Sammy got free and with shrieks of laughter he ran around the house with Dean chasing him with laughter of his own.

Bobby, who was leaning against the doorframe of the living room watched with a loving smile on his face as the boys ran around his home.

His home was the brightest when the boys were around and it was like a soothing song to his ears to hear their laughter.

He wished the boys would stay with him forever.

He wished…

_TBC…_

_Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone!_

_Hope you guys liked it._

_More to come!_

_Reviews=Love_

_~Samstruck_


	3. The Whirlwinds

It's Not So Bad After All…

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, John, Bobby and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

Chapter-3

The Whirlwinds

That night, before the boys went to sleep Bobby read them a bedtime story. He dragged his rocking chair into the boys' room and with Sam and Dean on either of his lap, he began reading to them.

He read them the story of little 'Rumpelstiltskin'.

By the time he ended the story both the boys were snuggled on his lap and snoring away. He smiled and kissed the top of their heads and put the book down on the night stand. He then slowly lifted each slumbering boy into his arms without waking either, put them on the bed and pulled the comforter up and tucked them in. He was content and happy just standing there and watching the way the two little boys curl into each other as soon as he put them down on the bed.

"Goodnight boys" he said as he switched off the lights to their room and went to his own next to theirs with a warm heart.

The next morning was as uneventful as the one before. Bobby fed the boys some hash brown casserole and the boys sat down to play after that while Bobby started researching for Rufus' hunt.

Sammy sat with his Lego set and tried building something that only he could understand while Dean played with his batman and robin action figures.

Suddenly, Sammy felt that the Lego would be a nice thing to eat. He demolished his Lego fortress, took a blue block in his hand and put it in his mouth. He tried chewing it at first. Then he removed the drool covered block from his mouth and stared at it. He picked it up again and repeated his previous act. He chewed it with what little teeth he had, with his small incisors and molars but when the Lego dug into his baby gum he muttered an 'Ow' and threw the spit dripping block over to Dean.

Dean scowled at Sammy to which Sam flashed a smile and Dean swept the block off his lap. They continued playing without anymore experiments from Sam.

By the time nap time came around, Sam was high on sugar. During dessert time Sammy's new found independence reared its ugly head. He had taken the little plastic spoon from Bobby's hand, scooped a spoonful of pie and resorted to feeding Dean. He took a spoonful each time and ended up shoving pieces of pie into Dean's nose, ears, hair, eyes and every other part he could reach. Finally, out of a whole slice of pie, only three pieces had made it into Dean's mouth.

And that's why before putting the boys down for their nap Bobby had to clean Dean up.

Dean woke up after an hour and sat next to Sammy with Sam's teddy bear. He tried to remove Sam's thumb from his mouth but it just went back in. A few minutes later Sam groggily opened his eyes and peered up at Dean. He still sucked on his thumb and held his hand out for the teddy bear which Dean happily handed over. Sam kissed the teddy first, then Dean and snuggled in Dean's lap. Dean picked Sammy up and got down the bed while Sammy still held onto the teddy and the thumb in his mouth.

A few hours later Bobby let his Rottweiler Spark inside the house and Sam bounced about his seat excitedly.

"Sammy, Sparky go buh-bye!" he said.

Bobby chuckled at Sam's request…no, order to ride Spark and lifted the youngest Winchester from his place by the TV. He sat Sammy down on Spark and held him there while Spark walked around the house with Sammy on his back.

Sammy giggled all the way on his ride from the living room to the kitchen and back and kissed Spark when the ride was over.

Dinner time came soon and after finishing a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs Bobby wanted to give the boys a bath but Dean insisted on giving Sam his.

Dean got as far as washing Sam's hair when Sam's mischief-o-meter started bleeping again.

He got away from Dean's hold and ran around the house, squealing with laughter, as naked as the day he was born.

Bobby caught Sam as soon as he passed by him and lifted him off his feet. Sammy struggled to get down but Bobby didn't let up.

"What are you doing running around in your birthday suit, Sammy?" he asked as he took Sam back to the bathroom.

Sam's reply was a giggle and Bobby ruffled his wet hair at that.

He dragged Dean into the bathroom along with Sam and put the two of them into the bathtub together. Sam and Dean shrieked with laughter and splashed away at each other and Bobby. Bobby washed them up, wrapped them in big fluffy towels and carried them into their bedroom. He dressed them into their pajamas and took out another book to read to the boys tonight. He chose 'The pancakes' and pulled them onto his lap. Sam and Dean kissed Bobby and settled comfortably with him as he started reading the story to them with a happy smile on his face.

Before falling asleep Sam kissed Dean and Dean kissed Sam and the two of them resumed the position they had last night, curled into each other. Nobody would've believed if he said they were the whirlwinds that struck his house this morning.

And again, like last night Bobby went to bed with a warm heart.

No doubt…His boys were special….

_TBC…_

_Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone!_

_Hope you guys liked it._

_More to come!_

_Reviews=Love_


	4. Domestic Bliss

It's Not So Bad After All…

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, John, Bobby and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

Chapter-4

Domestic Bliss

_24__th__ January. 1987_

Dean turned eight years old today. And Sammy woke him up by smashing a piece of chocolate cake into his face at 3am in the morning.

Dean startled awake at having an excited little brother bouncing on him and cake being smashed into his face.

"Happy Barg..Bjrt..birfday Dean!" screamed Sam as he jumped on the bed. He took the chocolate cake that was on Dean's face onto his finger and shoved it inside Dean's mouth.

"Um..Thanks Sammy!" said Dean as he licked his lips which were covered with chocolate frosting and extracted Sammy's finger from his mouth.

That's when John came and stood next to his two boys, chuckling at Sammy's antics. He handed Dean a towel and sat down on the bed next to them.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo!" he said and ruffled Dean's hair.

"Thanks dad!" said Dean with a happy smile as he the chocolate cake off his face.

"De'! De'! De'! Look what I made you!" squealed Sam, holding up a handmade greeting card.

Dean took the card from Sammy's hand and smiled as he saw the messy writing of Sam on the cover page. It read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY dEan' in kiddy scrawl. He knew that dad had helped Sammy with the spellings and other stuff and he knew that he couldn't get a better present.

He opened the inside of the card and his smile grew wider when he saw stick figure drawings of Sammy, Dad, him and the Impala. He giggled when he saw that Sammy had drawn himself taller than him. The words read, 'YOU ARE THE BESTEST BIG BROTHER EVER!' and Dean traced the crayon colors with his finger. He looked at the picture again and noticed something he hadn't the first time…A drawing of his mom on the top right hand side with angel wings. He teared up at that. He sniffed and tried to control the sobs which tried to break free but in vain.

"Mom…" he said in a shaky and grief filled voice and a gush of longing flowed through him. He started sobbing and distantly heard his dad say "Oh, Deano" and found himself pulled into the strong arms of his dad. He clutched at his shirt and sobbed at not having his mom around another year.

Sammy, who was standing on the bed, watching the exchange teared up at seeing his big brother break down.

"Dean no like card? Sammy do wrong? Sorry De'! Sorry De'! Sammy no hurt you! Sammy love big brother!" he sobbed as he shook Dean, trying to get him to look at him.

"No Sammy! You did nothing wrong, kiddo. Dean just misses mommy. Come here" said John as he pulled Sam close to his chest alongside Dean.

He held his boys as they cried for their mother, longing for her love and comfort. He tightened his hold on them and felt his own tears slide down his cheeks. Each day it was getting harder and harder for them without Mary. He kissed their heads as all the three of them let out the grief they should've a long time ago.

And safely encircled in the arms of their father, the exhausted boys fell asleep and their father was not far behind.

They woke up again around eight in lighter spirits and John made the boys Dean's favorite choco-chip pancakes and bacon for breakfast. They munched away happily and Dean thanked his dad for the breakfast and Sammy for the card.

Sam wore his 'Big brother said thanks to me' expression on his face all day and walked around with pride.

John took the boys out to the park in the evening. He sat on a bench alongside a few other mothers and watched happily as Dean played on with a few friends and Sam played in the sand box.

"Which one is yours?" asked a lady sitting on the bench, to John.

"The little one in the sandbox, Sammy and Dean on the monkey bars" said John proudly with a smile on his face.

"Aw, how adorable" said the lady and John blushed.

Dean and Sammy ran over to where their dad sat a while later to drink water. As Sam finished drinking his water and passed the bottle on to Dean, a puppy wandered by his feet.

He gasped and said "A PUPPY!"

He scrambled down and started running behind the puppy.

"Sammy! Come back here!" screamed Dean, worried that his brother would get hurt or lost.

"Leave him be Dean. Let's see what he does" said John, eager to see what happens.

Sammy ran behind the puppy for quite the distance before the puppy started running behind him. He squealed and started running back towards his dad with the puppy hot on his trail.

The puppy yipped and barked and wagged its tail as it ran behind Sammy. Sam came to a stop beside the bench where his dad and Dean were sitting and plopped down on the ground in front of a giggling brother and father.

The puppy came and plopped down in front of Sammy, licking his hands and face.

Sam giggled and picked the small puppy onto his lap.

When Dean snorted mid laughter both the puppy and Sam looked at him.

John and Dean just looked at the two of them in awe.

Sammy's eyes matched the puppy's. Point to point.

They looked at each other with dread pooling in their bellies.

"Son, I think we're gonna have a problem with Sam's puppy dog eyes in the future" said John as he imagined Sammy flashing them the look whenever he wanted something.

"Yes dad, a big problem!" said Dean as he looked back towards Sammy.

After they finished playing at the park, John took the boys to the diner across the street for dinner.

He ordered Dean's favorite Apple Pie and Sammy and John sang 'Happy Birthday' as Dean cut the pie.

They came back to the motel room after dinner with Sammy and Dean just about ready to crash. John tucked the boys in and gave them both a kiss.

"Dad," he heard Dean call. "Thank you! This was the best birthday!" he said and closed his eyes.

"You're welcome Dean" said John with a smile and switched off the lights.

He lay on his bed that night, listening to his boys' steady and deep breaths, reassuring himself that they were still there, and safe.

He fell asleep that night, after a day of domestic bliss, thinking, it's not so bad after all!

_TBC…_

_Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone!_

_Hope you guys liked it._

_More to come!_

_Reviews=Love_


	5. Smiles…

It's Not So Bad After All…

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, John, Bobby and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

Chapter-5

Smiles…

_April, 1988_

_Blue Earth, Minnesota_

It was the middle of the night when the Winchesters pulled into the driveway of Pastor Jim's house. As always, no matter what the time, Jim was standing on the porch with a warm smile on his face, waiting to get them inside. Sammy and Dean were both sound asleep in the car and John seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open too.

"Hey Jim! How've you been?" enquired John as he got out of the car and gave a bear hug to the man.

"I've been good, John. How've about you guys?" asked Jim.

"Well, we're pretty much the same as always. Could you get Sam?" replied John as he lifted Dean into his arms and carried him into the house followed by the pastor who had little Sammy in his arms. They laid the boys down in the room that they usually stayed in when they were at Jim's and tucked them in.

"Good night, boys" they both said together and switched the lights off.

They sat with a bottle of beer each and caught up with each other's lives. A few minutes later the two of them resigned to bed.

The next morning Sammy woke up before them all and for a minute panicked when he didn't recognize his surroundings. But as he saw Dean sleeping next to him, he calmed down. He took in his surroundings and after seeing his soft toy Scrap, the little scruffy looking dog he instantly recognized it as Pastor Jim's house as Scrap lived at Jim's place. He excitedly jumped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen with his little socked feet.

"Pasty Jim!" he screamed and latched on to the pastor's leg.

Jim had anticipated Sammy's every move as soon as he heard Sammy's little feet hit the floor.

He smiled as he felt Sam scream and latch himself to his leg.

He bent down and swung the excited toddler into his arms. Sam squealed and bursts of laughter flowed through him. After tossing Sam in the air a few times Jim settled him on the kitchen counter as he flipped the last batch of crepes onto the plates. He set the plates on the table and carried Sam to the bathroom to brush his teeth and bathe him.

After seating a freshly bathed Sammy onto the couch next to him Jim listened to the toddler talk a mile a minute about everything in the world as they waited for John and Dean to show up so they could get started with breakfast.

" And…and Dean ran to the old lady whose cat was mean and told her that her cat was very bad. Then, the old lady said Dean was mean and I told her that she was! She was Pasty Jim, I swear! She looked at me funny and went away. Dean was laughing and laughing and laughing but I don't know why!" said Sam as he waved his arms around, working himself into frenzy. Jim laughed and ruffled Sam's hair as he pulled him into a hug and Sam just laughed because Pastor Jim was.

Not too long after, John and Dean joined the two men and the house was filled with the excited talks of the two little boys.

They happily munched away at the crepes and Jim and John watched in amusement as the boys didn't stop talking then either.

The group then moved into the living room where the two men discussed business and Sam and Dean played with their toys.

In the evening the boys were playing with Pastor Jim in the church yard when Bobby's truck pulled in.

The boys who were lying on the soft lawn with Pastor Jim gasped and ran towards Bobby as soon as they heard the unmistakable rumble that only Bobby's truck could sound off.

"Uncle Bobby!" they squealed and ran to hug the man.

"Hey boys! Missed me?" asked Bobby as he hugged them back.

In the next hour Caleb, Martin, Fred and Daniel showed up at Jim's house and the boys were delighted to have them all under the same roof at the same time!

The house was filled with jokes, banter, and laughter and of course food and drinks. And the boys…they were the center of it all.

"So guys! How come you all are here together? It's never happened before" asked Dean and Sammy peered up at them with the same question shining in his eyes.

Then Jim pulled the boys onto his lap. With a smile on his face he explained to them the reason for their gathering.

"Because, I heard that our precious little boys were sad the other day at not having met their uncles in a long time and your dad felt bad. So we decided that today will be your special day when your wishes came true! Besides, we missed you too!"

And John came and sat next to the smiling boys. "So we all are here to show you boys just how much we love you and how special you are to us!"

Sam and Dean just watched in awe with tears in their eyes at all the smiling men in the room.

"Thank you!" they screamed together and hugged each and everybody there. Sammy even kissed everyone.

By the end of the day everybody was happy. Sam and Dean because their wish was fulfilled, John because he hadn't seen his boys this happy, ever and all the others were happy to be with their dear nephews and to have some much needed time off with them.

The boys went to sleep with happy hearts. All the others stayed up after and passed around a few beers.

The boys were special, no doubt.

And they realized right then that maybe; until they had their boys around…it's not so bad after all!

_TBC…_

_Geez! What a crappy chapter! But finally I finished my exams and updated again!_

_Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone!_

_More to come!_

_Reviews=Love_


	6. Growing Up

It's Not So Bad After All…

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, John, Bobby and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

Chapter-6

Growing Up

_Fall, 1989 _

Today was Sammy's first day at school. His school was just adjacent to Dean's and was called 'Little Daisies Kindergarten'

Sammy was all excitement and dreams since the previous evening.

"What is it like, De'?" asked Sam as he sat across Dean, with twinkling eyes.

"What Sam?" asked Dean, puzzled at the sudden question.

"School, silly!" squealed Sam and giggled.

"Oh. Let's see, it's loud, many kids, hot chicks…"

"Dean!" John warned at that.

"Sorry, uh… teachers, books, playground…it's nice" he said and Sam got that far away, dreamy look at every word.

John and Dean chuckled at Sammy's enthusiasm. They were sure of it; he was going to love school.

And Sam didn't sleep that night. He lay in bed, dreaming about his first day at school.

The next morning came too late for Sam. He was awake even before John which wasn't a surprise as he hadn't slept a wink the previous night. He jumped onto John's hip and held on throughout the morning.

John smiled at Sam's excitement and got him ready for school even before Dean was awake. Together, Sam and John made Sam's favorite choco-chip pancakes for breakfast and John fed him. He then woke Dean up, got him ready, served his breakfast and packed the two of their lunch boxes with tomato and cheese sandwiches and cookies.

He got the two seated in the Impala and drove away towards their schools. And Sam didn't stop grinning.

John turned off the engine in the school parking lot and turned back to look at Sam who had quieted about twenty minutes into the drive.

He was surprised to see Sam on the verge of tears and nervously twitching his fingers.

"Sam? What is it, kiddo?" he asked.

"I'm scared, daddy. What if they don't like me?" he said and a tear slipped down his cheek. He was terrified…

Dean pulled him into a hug and held him as he sobbed his fear out.

"Sammy," said Dean "You won't know that until you meet them, kiddo. Besides, I'm sure they'll all like you. You're my little angel after all!"

He kissed the top of his head and wiped away his tears and snot with a tissue.

He smiled as Sam looked up at him as if his words were his gospel.

"You sure?" he asked, uncertainty lacing his tone.

"I'm sure" reassured Dean.

"Come on boys" said John, unable to hide the smile that broke out when he saw the exchange between his boys.

He held their hands and crossed the parking lot and entered into Sammy's school.

He spotted Sam's teacher by the door of a classroom and made his way towards her.

"Mrs. Picket? Hi, I'm John Winchester" said John, shaking hands with her.

"Oh yes! Hello! You're Sam's father!" she said and noticing Sam she crouched down in front of him.

"And you, little angel must be Sam! Hi, I'm your class teacher. You can call me Mrs. Picket" she said with a smile.

"Hi" said Sam shyly and hid behind Dean's leg.

Sam's teacher smiled at that looked at Dean.

"And you're his big brother?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes. I'm Dean" said Dean and shook hands with her.

"Okay, well now that everyone's here I need to start the class!" she said and held her hands out for Sam.

Sam hesitantly made his way to her, glancing at Dean several times before he put his little hands in hers.

"Say bye to Dad and Dean, Sam. You'll see them again in the afternoon." She said and Sam waved to them with a smile and entered the class with his teacher.

In the afternoon, after his school let out Dean dashed his way to Sam's school. He waited outside for the bell to ring and signal the end of the day among all others parents. As soon as the bell rang all the kids ran from their class rooms towards their waiting parents. Dean pushed his way to the front and looked amidst the crowd and spotted Sam hurtling towards him.

He crouched down and geared up to be hit by the little tornado that was Sammy.

And Sam bounced his way into Dean's arms and hugged him tight.

"De'!" he squealed in joy and placed sloppy kisses on Dean's cheek.

Dean chuckled at that, wiped his cheek and lifted Sam into his arms.

"Hey Sammy! How was your first day, kiddo?" he asked, maneuvering a clingy Sam to the bench across.

"It was good. De'! You were right! They all liked me! Mrs. Picket made us talk about our family, we drew pictures…." And he went on and on and all the while Dean listened with interest and awe.

John stood back and watched the two of them for a while. His boys were growing up…growing up to be fine young boys. No doubt, times were going to be rough ahead but he knew one thing for sure, until they were together… as a team…as a family, nothing bad would ever happen to them.

Mary would be so proud of their boys…

_TBC…_

_Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone!_

_More to come!_

_Reviews=Love_


	7. Trick or Treat?

It's Not So Bad After All…

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, John, Bobby and Supernatural belong to the overlord Kripke! Though I'd love to steal 'em!_

_Chapter based on the prompt given by 'HandMeMyAxe'! if you guys have any prompts, feel free to drop 'em in! _

Chapter-7

Trick or Treat?

_Halloween, __1990_

"Please Dad! Please!" said Sam, turning on his puppy dog eyes and pouting a little to add a special effect.

"No, Sam! It's too dangerous." Said John, not meeting Sam's gaze as he knew his son would use his puppy eyes.

" But I don't understand how it can be dangerous! All other kids in my class are going! It'll just be for an hour dad, please!

Besides, Dean'll be there with me! You can come too! Please…" said Sam who was on the verge of tears.

John sighed at that and glanced at his oldest son who was sitting on the couch with an expression of longing on his face but wasn't saying anything.

"You wanna go, Dean?" he asked.

"Um… if it's okay, sir. Otherwise I don't want to go…" said Dean not looking him in the eye.

"See! Dad please?!" said Sam again with a sad face and trembling voice and right then John's resolve crumbled like a tower of cookies.

"Okay fine! But one hour only!" he said and smiled when his boys attacked him with hugs, muttering several 'thank yous'.

An hour later both boys sat in front of their unpacked duffle containing a few new clothes, searching for something to wear as their Halloween costume but with no progress.

"What're we going to do, Dean? We have no costumes!" said a very distressed Sammy.

"Don't worry, Sam. We can always make them" replied Dean with a little smile. He was switching his 'Creativity' on.

He took his little brother's hand in his own and the two of them excitedly bounced their way to their wardrobe after dumping the new clothes in the duffle.

Sam stood back and watched in awe as his brother looked though their clothes and chose a few random stuff from the lot.

A little while later they jumped onto their bed with the clothes and Dean segregated his from Sam's.

Sam watched curiously as Dean clicked his fingers and ran into their father's room after sorting the clothes into two piles.

He watched with wide eyes when he came back with a red blanket in his hand and the Batman cape that Bobby gifted Dean for his 8th birthday.

"Okay, Sammy! So here I've got the Superman t-shirt that dad got you last year, your blue jeans and this red blanket! Can you tell me who you'll be tonight?" asked Dean holding up the clothes that he just named.

Sam gasped as he saw the lot and with a wide grin he squealed "Superman!" He grabbed the clothes from Dean's hand and hugged them close.

"But what about you, Dean?" asked Sam, worried that his big brother would have no costume to wear for 'Trick or Treat-ing'.

"Well, I have a black t-shirt here, black jeans and my batman cape! I'm going to be Batman! But you will help me make bat ears right?" asked Dean with a smile.

"Of course! You're the bestest big brother in the world, Dean!" said Sam and launched himself at Dean slobbering him up with kisses.

Dean chuckled and started tickling Sam. Then, the two of them started a tickle war while John stood back and watched but joined in after a few minutes.

For the next hour Sam and Dean sat down with a paper and black crayon and started making Dean's bat ears which were perfected with John's help.

"Boys! You ready or not?" asked John for the umpteenth time. The boys had started dressing up an hour and a half ago and were still not ready. He'd gone to their room fifteen minutes ago and Sammy had shut the door on his face with a stern "Experts at work! Do not enter!"at which John had laughed. But since then there was not a sign of the boys being ready for their Halloween adventure.

Finally, after another ten minutes passed the boys made their way out with two plastic bowls in one hand and gripping each other with another.

A smile grew on his face at how adorable his little boys looked.

And what was more adorable was the way they were biting their lips with a nervous expression on their faces and the way they had a tight grip on the other's hand.

"Just a minute, boys." Said John and dashed inside his room to get the camera.

"Come on boys! Smile for the picture!" he said and clicked several pictures of his boys in costumes.

He then stashed the camera in his jacket pocket for later and with the boys next to him, he made his way out of their rented apartment, for trick or treating!

"Trick or Treat?!" screamed Sam and Dean, grinning excitedly, waving their half filled bowl of candies in front of their neighbor, old Mrs. Crawford.

"Oh, how adorable! Little Superman and Batman! Now how can I not treat you little devils?" said Mrs. Crawford with a fond smile and dropped a handful of candies into the two bowls.

" Thanks, Mrs. Crawford! Happy Halloween!" squealed the two boys and climbed down the stairs, not letting go of each other's hands.

" Okay boys, just a few more houses and then we'll call it a night, okay?" said John from where he was standing in front of their apartment.

" Okay, dad!" squealed the two brothers and made their way across the street to cover all the houses left on that side.

Sam and Dean barged into the apartment another half hour later will overflowing bowls of candy.

Then grinned at John and showed him their loot and John chuckled at how much the boys had collected from their lane.

He ushered them to the dining table and fed them a dinner of roast chicken and green leaf salad.

The boys devoured their dinner and as soon as they were done, they picked up their bowls of candy and popped them into their mouths. They offered John a few and he sat with his boys and ate the candy with them.

And that night the boys fell asleep, cuddled with their father in his bed.

All the three of them were going to have one hell of a stomach ache the next morning, but that didn't matter as much. What mattered was that the three of them had a normal day… with fun and laughter and lots and lots of candy.

It was indeed a happy Halloween!

_TBC…_

_Sorry for the late update! But I'm not going to be able to update as often as I used to, anymore! __ I'm sorry, but I'll try to update whenever I find time! _

_Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone!_

_More to come!_

_Reviews=Love_


End file.
